


Not Grow Old

by HeatherN



Series: What Was Lost [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee Shops, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Old Age, Older Characters, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherN/pseuds/HeatherN
Summary: Joe and Nicky get some coffee and meet some strangers.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: What Was Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Not Grow Old

The cafe was nearly empty, aside from the two men at the table near the window. Neither could have been younger than 70. They spoke quietly, worried expressions on their faces. One put his hand on the other. It was at this moment, the door opened and two other, much younger looking men, walked in.

Joe & Nicky ordered their drinks and found themselves a table across the room from the only other customers in the cafe. They sat in silence - not an awkward or anxious silence. Rather, the silence of people who had grown so comfortable with each other, conversation was unnecessary.

As they sat and sipped their coffees, Joe noticed Nicky’s attention focus on the other men, who had by now begun speaking in happier tones of voice. Joe saw the briefest flicker of sadness cross Nicky’s face. And for a fleeting moment, Joe felt it too.

They had grown old together, but they would never _grow old_ , together. No failing bodies or failing minds. No worrying at each other’s hospital beds. No grey hair or wrinkles or bad backs.

But also, no slowing down. No setting down roots. No sitting on their porch enjoying a sunset and a quiet book. No pausing to reflect on a life well lived.

Joe touched Nicky’s hand and quietly spoke: “Lo so, Nicolo. I know.”

In the next breath, the feeling passed. 

Of course, without immortality, they wouldn’t have had those things either. Without immortality, they’d have killed each other once, and that would have been it. Without immortality, they would have never found the person with whom they had, in their way, grown old.


End file.
